Through Their Eyes
by WILNEYDI-CULLEN
Summary: B&E. When you are completely in love with someone, but all odds are against you, do you fight for the love? While Bella tries to run away from her feelings, Edward searches for her not wanting to give up. Will love be enough? Same awsome vampires like the movie, but special twists . Read and Review, for Edward! SM Owns.
1. Chapter 1:Unknown

**BVOP:**

I don't know who he is or where he came from,but he is beyond perfection leaves me had the perfect Bronze hair that was messy which was the way he styled it, he was pale, he had golden eyes which made any girl want to kneel in front of would think I would go up to him, but I am not like the other girls. First of all I know I have no chance, I mean he could be a swim suit model or...well he can beat anyone! And secondly, even if he wasn't that hot I wouldn't ask him out because I am not the person with so much bravery. Usually when I like someone I pretend they are not there so they dont' know I like them. But here I am in this room with the definition of perfection beside me. We are at school of course, that's the only reason he is beside me, we have assigned seats.

I am not the person to stare because in my world if I it makes me uncomfortable, it might make them feel the same. I want to look at him so bad, I want to have his face memorized but his beauty was so great that one small look wasn't enough for me captivate all his features. I needed another look so I wouldn't have to look at him at all...just have him in my head. One peak won't hurt...no I can't I must pay attention to the teacher and not even remember he is there. If looking at him will have power over me, then I can't look at him.

**EPOV:**

Who is she. She is sitting beside me in class, but she is not looking over at me. Usually girls are staring, making a move, or talking to me, but nothing. Her eyes never leave the teacher or where he is pointing. One thing that drives me insane is I can't read her mind. If I knew what she was thinking...How is it that I can read everyone's mind,but not hers? I have lived for almost 100 years and I could read everyone's mind, then this girl comes and nothing. I only got a glimpse of her. If she would just look at me or turn this way, but nothing. Her face shows no interest of me at all! How can that be? When people look at me their eyes open wide, or mouth or they freeze, go in shock, something! She just simply came in, sat where the teacher told her to. I saw the corner of her eyes see me,but her eyes showed nothing, she just sat and turned to the teacher. Not even her heart beat told me anything. It's as if she couldn't see if that's it, what if she can't see me, what if I was invisible to her? There had to be an explanation.

This was just too much. How can a simple human not looking at me like the rest of them do, affect me so much? Was it that I couldn't read her mind? Maybe.I looked at her, stared was more like it and she shifted the other way as if me staring made her 's a first, usually if I stare at a girl they get flattered. The thing is, I never stare at any girl, maybe if I am thinking and just look or if I am concentrating on what they are thinking, but human thoughts don't interest me that here I was staring at this girl I felt like I was staring at her so hard I was going to make holes in her, as if staring would make me read her mind. She was beautiful. I don't, like I said I have never stared at a girl, but for a first, she was different. I didn't see her like I saw the others, I saw her as if maybe looking in her eyes I would know everything about her. I was drawn to her. Why? She had these gorgeous brown eyes, and brown hair that was between curly and straight. I mean she was human so there was nothing wierd or special,but still I was drawn to her. I wanted to reach for her face or just look into her eyes, I think I would feel better if she would acknowledge me. I feel like getting in front of the class and yell 'hello I am right here' to proof my theory of me being invisible to her. UGG!


	2. Ch 2 Hi My name is blush!

BPOV:

The teacher dismissed us and I wanted to turn around to look at _him_. Instead when I had to turn his way to get my pencil I pretended to rub my eyes so I wouldn't see _him. _Then I left, I went into the cafeteria. I was new and that gave me other things to think about then _him. _When I entered the cafeteria worry shook over me. Where was I going to sit? Then as my terror was screaming at me this girl came over. She have been related to _him; s_he was beautiful. She had golden eyes, she was pale and had pointy brown hair, that was sticking in every direction. She looked like a pixie, she was dancing towards me and I felt like she came from a photo shoot or was in one now. I saw her coming my way so I moved forward, maybe she wanted something that was behind me.

"Hello, my name is Alice" Her smile was so big I couldn't help, but smile back. Then I realized I had forgotten what I had been worried about.

"Hi, my name is Bella" I looked down, my voice was horrible compared to hers which was like beautiful chimes "do you want me to move"?

She smiled so wide it showed all her perfect glistening teeth, "No of course not! So I heard that you were new and I was wondering where you were going to sit"

"Um...well I don't really know" I blushed.

"Well would you like to sit with me, only if you want to" her smile and her eyes looked so friendly how could I say no? Plus she just fixed my biggest problem.

"Yea, thanks, are you sure"? I had to ask, what if she was just trying to be polite?

"Course I do"! Her smile grew wider, I didn't know that was possible. I felt like she was doing a tooth paste commercial and I was ruining her shoot.

When I picked out what I was going to eat she grabbed me by my elbow and towed me to a table.

"I don't usually sit here, but I guess it's time to try something new" she smiled and sat down by a boy. He had golden eyes and he was pale just like _him _and Alice.

"This is Jasper" she smile pointing to the guy next to her.

"Nice to meet you" I felt like an idiot, sitting with them made me feel so...like nothing...they were too perfect.

"Hello" he smiled, but his eyes looked like they were asking questions.

"Where do you usually sit"? I remembered her earlier comment.

"Jasper and I usually sit with our family" she pointed to a table far off, by the window.

"oh" was all I said and quickly regretted it. Oh, what kind of response is oh?

"So where are you from"? Jasper took me out of my thoughts.

"I am from Phoenix." I stuttered

"Wow, that must have been a big change, Phoenix is all sun and here in Forks well as you see is all rain, clouds and fog" As Alice pointed that out she seemed to regret it. I guess she must know how much I miss Phenix and how Forks is so low on my standards.

"Well yea it is,but it's not that bad."

She simply smiled.

"So what brings you to forks"? I was waiting for Jasper to ask something his face was full of questions.

I wasn't hungry so I just took a sip of the lemonade I got.

"Well, my mom got remarried and her husband travels a lot. I could tell she wanted to go with him so I convinced her that I wanted to live in forks with my dad". I blushed, it was wierd how I haven't told anyone that, but something came over me and I felt like I could trust them.

Then Alice hit Jasper with her elbow and then the feeling of trusting slowly went away as if it wasn't mine.

"Oh, I hope you like Forks, I bet your mom is proud of you because of the sacrifice your making for her" Alice's voice was so friendly.

" I never thought of it like that" I said quickly without thought.

" Sorry to interrupt, but we all have to go unless you all like being late to class" Jaspers look was apologetic.

I looked around the room and it was emptying. I quickly got up and threw my lemonade bottle away. To my surprise when I turned around Alice was right in front of me. I jumped, I didn't expect her to be that close.

"I am so sorry" she giggled " I was wondering if you would like to sit with us tomorrow too, you are great company"? She looked deep in to my eyes.

"yes" I said and quickly and blushed.

"Bye" Jasper waved and with that him and Alice left. I was so glad there was only one class left and then time to go home!

EPOV:

I went to lunch as usual,but this time I was thinking about _her. _To my surprise when I went to sit at my usual lunch table with an apple there was only two people at the table. I know I smelled Alice and Jasper, yet the only ones sitting with me were Rosalie and Emmet my 'adopted' brothers and sisters.

"Where's Alice"? I asked with that Rosalie's face turned dark. She was responding, but in her mind:

_How dare she? Alice and Jasper went to sit with a...a human! It is outrages. Of course it is Alice's idea..._

her thoughts dragged on so I listened to Emmet:

_Bro I know your listening and I don't understand. She was sitting here with Jasper than this girl walked in and she just got up walked over to her. She asked the girl to sit by her, maybe she saw something that might happen to the girl that will embarrass her and tried to prevent it, but it was wierd she looked at the girl as if they had known each other for years. Even Jasper was surprised, but like always he went along. _

I nodded and they both looked at me with worried expressions.

_Edward!_

Rosalie was screaming at me in her head.

_Why would she leave our table? None of us have done that,why should she be an exception!_

Rosalie was furious and finally she got the image of the girl. She was remembering when Alice walked up to her. To my shock, it was _her_! How could it be? I could see in Emmets mind that she looked scared and worried and I felt like I should have been there to calm her down. Since when is that my job? From Emmets mind I got to see her face better, her brown eyes...I felt like I could escape in her eyes, and when she blushed...what am I thinking? I should not feel this way especially about a human I haven't met. With all that being said or 'thought' I paid close attention to Alice and Jaspers conversation with her and I could tell that Rosalie and Emmet were too.

I could hear Jaspers thoughts:

_Her emotions change so fast! Why does she feel stupid, embarrassed, now like she doesn't belong, now happy...excited...worried...and it goes on...I don't understand! Maybe if I get to know her I would._

With that I saw from his mind that with his emotion power he was sending her a wave of emotion that made her feel that she could tell them anything. Alice hit him in the ribs with her elbow. She thought:

_If Bella is going to tell us something she should want to. I can see we will become great friends! I can't wait!I can't wait! Wow having a human as a best friend...Edward...oh, you're listening aren't you?!_

While Bella took a sip of her lemonade, Alice looked at me and all I was left to do was nod, why would I lie? I was listening.

I gathered that her name was Bella from Alice's mind.

She turned back around and Bella didn't even notice.

_Edward, tell Rosalie to calm down, I can see what she will say to me. Calm her down she is being to dramatic, it's not like I have a tatoo on my forehead that says 'Hey, Bella I am a vampire'!_

I had to laugh I could see that she pictured the tatoo and just the thought was funny. Rosalie and Emmet looked at me with a questioning look.

"Rosalie, Alice wants you to calm down she says your taking it too personal, and Jasper is just wondering why Bella's moods are changing so fast and why she is feeling the way she if feeling" I summed up.

"Oh, so her name is Bella..." Rosalie said in disgust.

"Bro, what is she thinking"? Emmet interjected.

"I don't know" I said looking down.

"What do you mean"? Rosalie's voice was thick with hate, from her thoughts I could see that she was jealous that Alice would leave her family for a human.

"I mean I can't read her mind. I had her in my class before lunch...as hard as I tried I couldn't hear her mind".

I heard Emmet think: _aw man she's so lucky, it is so hard to pull a prank on someone who knows exactly what you're going to do!_

I chuckled and Rosalie glared at both me and Emmet you could tell that she found nothing in this situation funny.

"Rose, chill it's nothing. So what if she sits with her, maybe today and tomorrow...I don't know maybe she just wants her to feel comfortable...I am sure she will sit with us later" Emmet was trying to reassure her but I looked down and they both looked at me and they were both thinking:_what is it that you know, that we don't? Spill!_

"I can't, it is not for me to tell." I said it as fast as I could and I knew Alice could hear everything we said, she thought:_Edward? Is it about me wanting to become her friend, don't you dare tell!_

I whispered "I won't Alice" I knew she heard, but sadly so did Rosalie and her glaring became deadlier.

To try not to think about how she was yelling at me in her head I focused on what Bella was saying. About Phoenix, she was generous, to give up the place you loved and someone you loved to make them happy. She gave up many things to make her mom happy even though it would make her unhappy. I felt admiration for her and it was wierd feeling that towards a human. It was time to go so I got up, and Rosalie and Emmet followed.I was the last to leave, I was tired of Rosalie the drama and how she only thought negative things so I waited for Alice and Jasper. Alice always made me laugh and of course Jaspers powers helped. I heard Alice asking Bella to sit with them tomorrow and I laughed when she responded 'yes' fast and how she blushed deep red. When Alice reached me she smiled.

"What"? I simply asked.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to react like Rosalie, thanks for not reacting like her"! she smiled.

"So what was Bella thinking"? Jasper asked, he really was intrigued by her.

" I don't know" I said just like I told Rosalie and Emmet. I told them about how I just couldn't read her mind and they were trying to help me come up with explanations.

**Review for the next chapter! I have most of them done so the rest is up to you. Hope you are enjoying it so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING :)**

**BVOP:**

I don't know who he is or where he came from,but he is beyond perfection leaves me had the perfect Bronze hair that was messy which was the way he styled it, he was pale, he had golden eyes which made any girl want to kneel in front of would think I would go up to him, but I am not like the other girls. First of all I know I have no chance, I mean he could be a swim suit model or...well he can beat anyone! And second of all even if he wasn't that hot I wouldn't ask him out because I am not the person with so much bravery. Usually when I like someone I pretend they are not there so they dont' know I like them. But here I am in this room with the most perfect guy beside me. We are at school ofcourse, thats the only reason he is beside me, we have assinged seats.

I am not the person to stare because in my world if I it makes me uncomfortable, it might make them feel the same. I want to look at him so bad, I want to have his face memorized but his beauty was so great that one small look wasn't enough for me captivate all his features. I needed another look so I wouldn't have to look at him at all...just have him in my head. One peak won't hurt...no I can't I must pay attention to the teacher and not even remember he is there. If looking at him will have power over me, then I can't look at him.

**EPOV:**

Who is she. She is sitting beside me in class, but she is not looking over at me. Usually girls are staring, making a move, or talking to me, but nothing. Her eyes never leave the teacher or where he is pointing. One thing that drives me insane is I can't read her mind. If I knew what she was thinking...How is it that I can read everyones mind,but not hers? I have lived for almost 100 years and I could read everyones mind, then this girl comes and nothing. I only got a glimpse of her. If she would just look at me or turn this way, but nothing. Her face shows no interest of me at all! How can that be? When people look at me their eyes open wide, or mouth or they freeze, go in shock, something! She just simply came in, sat where the teacher told her to. I saw the corner of her eyes see me,but her eyes showed nothing, she just sat and turned to the teacher. Not even her heart beat told me anything. Its as if she couldn't see if thats it, what if she can't see me, what if I was invisible to her? There had to be an explanation.

This was just too much. How can a simple human not looking at me like the rest of them do, effect me so much? Was it that I couldn't read her mind? Maybe.I looked at her, stared was more like it and she shifted the other way as if me staring made her uncomfortable. Thats a first, usually if I stare at a girl they get flatterd. The thing is, I never stare at any girl, maybe if I am thinking and just look or if I am concentrating on what they are thinking, but human thoughts don't interest me that here I was staring at this girl I felt like I was staring at her so hard I was going to make holes in her, as if staring would make me read her mind. She was beautiful. I don't, like I said I have never stared at a girl, but for a first, she was different. I didn't see her like I saw the others, I saw her as if maybe looking in her eyes I would know everything about her. I was drawn to her. Why? She had this gorgous brown eyes, and brown hair that was between curly and straight. I mean she was human so there was nothing wierd or special,but still I was drawn to her. I wanted to reach for her face or just look into her eyes, I think I would feel better if she would aknoledge me. I feel like getting in front of the class and yell 'hello I am right here' to proof my theory of me being invisible to !

BPOV:

The teacher dissmissed us and I wanted to turn so bad to look at _him_. Instead when I had to turn his way to get my pencil I pretended to rub my eyes so I wouldn't see _him. _Then I left, I went into the cafateria. I was new and that gave me other things to think about then _him. _When I entered the cafateria worry shook over me. Where was I going to sit? Then as my terror was screaming at me this girl came over. She must of have been related to _him._ She was beautiful. She had golden eyes, she was pale and had pointy brown hair, that was sticking in every direction. She looked like a pixie, she was dancing in my direction and I felt like she came from a photo shoot or was in one right now. I saw her coming my way so I moved forward, maybe she wanted something that was behind me.

"Hello, my name is Alice" Her smile was so big I couldn't help but smile back. Then I relized I had forgotton what I was worried about.

"Hi, my name is Bella" I looked down, my voice was horrible compared to hers which was like beautiful chimes "do you want me to move"?

She smiled so wide it showed all her perfect glistening teeth, "No ofcourse not! So I heard that you were new and I was wondering where you were going to sit"

"Um...well I don't really know" I blushed.

"Well would you like to sit with me, only if you want to" her smile and her eyes looked so friendly how could I say no, Plus she just fixed my biggest problem.

"yea, thanks, are you sure"? I had to ask, what if she was just trying to be polite?

"Ofcourse I do"! Her smile grew wider, I didn't know that was possible. I felt like she was doing a tooth paste commercial and I was ruining her shoot.

When I picked out what I was going to eat she grabbed me by my elbow and towed me to a table.

"I don't usaully sit here, but I guess it's time to try something new" she smiled and sat down by a boy. He had golden eyes and he was pale just like _him _and Alice.

"This is Jasper" she smile pointing to the guy next to her.

"Nice to meet you" I felt like an idiot, sitting with them made me feel so...like nothing...they were so perfect.

"Hello" he smiled, but his eyes looked like they were asking questions.

"Where do you usually sit"? I remembering her earlier comment.

"Jasper and I usually sit with our family" she pointed to a table far off, by the window.

"oh" was all I said and quickly regreted it, oh, what kind of response is oh?

"So where are you from" Jasper took me out of my thoughts.

"I am from Pheonix" I stuttered

"Wow, that must have been a big change, Pheonix is all sun and here in Forks well as you see is all rain, clouds and fog" As she pointed that out she seemed to regret it. I guess she must know how much I miss Phenix and how Forks is so low on my standards.

"Well yea it is,but it's not that bad" I think I said that to make myself feel better.

She simply smiled.

"So what brings you to forks"? I was waiting for Jasper to ask something his face was full of quetions.

I wasn't hungry so I just took a sip of the lemonade I got.

"Well, my mom got remarried and her husband travels alot. I could tell she wanted to go with him so I convinced her that I wanted to live in forks with my dad". I blushed, it was wierd how I haven't told anyone that, but something came over me and I felt like I could trust them.

Then Alice hit Jasper with her elbow in his ribs and then the feeling of trusting slowly went away as if it wasn't mine.

"Oh, I hope you like Forks, I bet your mom is proud of you because of the sacrafice your making for her" Alice's voice was so friendly.

" I never thought of it like that" I said quickly without thought.

" sorry to interrupt, but we all have to go unless you all like being late to class" Jaspers look was apologetic.

I looked around the room and it was empying. I quickly got up and threw my lemonade bottle away. To my surpries when I turned around Alice was right in front of me. I jumped, I didn't expect her to be there.

"I am so sorry" she giggled " I was wondering if you would like to sit with us tomorrow too, you are great company" She looked deep in to my eyes.

"yes" I said it so fast she started to laugh. I blushed deep red.

"Bye" Jasper waved and with that him and Alice left. I was so glad there was only one class left and then time to go home!

EPOV:

I went to lunch as usual,but this time I was thinking about _her. _To my surprise when I went to sit at my usual lunch table with an apple there was only two people at the table. I know I smelled Alice and Jasper, yet the only ones sitting with me were Rosalie and Emmet my 'adopted' brothers and sisters.

"Where's Alice" I asked with that Rosalie's face turned dark. She was responding, but in her mind:

How dare she. Alice and Jasper went to sit with a...a human! It is outrages. Ofcoures it is alice's idea...

her thoughts dragged on so I listened to Emmet:

Bro I know your listening and I don't understand. She was sitting here with Jasper than this girl walked in and she just got up walked over to her. She asked the girl to sit by her, maybe she saw something that might happen to the girl that will embarasse her and tried to prevent it, but it was wierd she looked at the girl as if they had known eachother for years. Even Jasper was surprised, but like always he went along. He felt her feeling terrified when she walked in and when Alice asked her to sit by her the feeling went away...Its just wierd.

I nodded and they both looked at me with worried expressions.

Edward!

Rosalie was screaming at me in her head.

Why would she leave our table. None of us have done that,why should she be an exception!

Rosalie was furious and finally she got the image of the girl. She was remembering when Alice walked up to her. To my shock, it was _her_! How could it be? I could see in Emmets mind that she looked scared and worried and I felt like I should have been there to calm her down. Since when is that my job? From Emmets mind I got to see her face better, her brown eyes...I felt like i could excape in her eyes, and when she blushed...what am I thinking? I should not feel this way especially about a human I haven't met. With all that being said or 'thought' I paid close attention to Alice and Jaspers conversation with her and I could tell that Rosalie and Emmet were too.

I could here Jaspers thoughts:

Her emotions change so fast!

Why does she feel stupid, embarresed, now like she doesn't belong, now happy...excited...worried...and it goes on...I don't understand! Maybe if I get to know her I would.

With that I saw from his mind that with his emotion power he was sending her a wave of emotion that made her feel that she could tell them anything. Alice hit him in the ribs with her elbow. She thought:

If Bella is going to tell us something she should want to. Leave her alone!If you use your powers its to make her feel better not make her say things she will regret. I can see we will become great friends! I can't wait!I can't wait! Wow having a human as a best friend...Edward...oh your listening aren't you?!

While Bella took a sip of her lemonade, Alice looked at me and all I was left to do was nod, why would I lie? I was listening.

I gathered that her name was Bella from Alice's mind.

She turned back around and Bella didn't even notice.

Edward, tell Rosalie to calm down, I can see what she will say to me. Calm her down she is being to dramatic, its not like I have a tatoo on my forhead that says 'Hey Bella I am a vampire'!

I had to laugh I could see that she pictured the tatoo and just the thought was funny. Rosalie and Emmet looked at me with a quetioning look.

"Rosalie, Alice wants you to calm down she says your taking it too personal, and jasper is just wondering why Bellas moods are changing so fast and why she is feeling the way she if feeling" I said.

"oh so her name is Bella..." Rosalie said in disgust...oh Rosalie.

"Bro what is she thinking" Emmet interjected.

"I don't know" i said looking down.

"What do you mean" Rosalie's voice was thick with hate, from her thought I could conjour up that she was jelous that Alice would leave her family for a human.

"I mean I can't read her mind, I had her in my class before lunch...as hard as I tried I couldn't read her mind".

I heard emmet think: _aww man she so lucky, it is so hard to pull a prank on someone who knows exactly what your going to do!_

I chuckled and Rosalie glared at both me and Emmet you could tell that she found nothing in this situation funny.

"Rose chill, it's nothing, so what if she sits with her, maybe today and tomorrow...i don't know maybe she just wants her to feel comfortable...I am sure she will sit with us later" Emmet was trying to reassure her but I looked down and they both looked at me and they were both thinking:_what is it that you know, that we don't? Spill!_

" I can't, it is not for me to tell" I said it as fast as I could and I knew Alice could here everything we said, she thought:_Edward? is it about me wanting to be her friend, don't you dare tell!_

I whispered "I won't Alice" I knew she heard, but sadly so did Rosalie and her glaring became deadlier.

To try not to think about how she was yelling at me in her head I focused on what Bella was saying. About Phenix, she was genorus, to give up the place you loved and someone you loved to make them happy-she gave up many things to make her mom happy even though it would make her un-happy. I felt admiration for her and it was wierd feeling that towards a was time to go so I got up, and Rosalie and Emmet followed.I was the last to leave, I was tired of Rosalie the drama and how she only thought negative things so I waited for Alice and Jasper. Alice always made me laugh and ofcourse Jaspers powers helped. I heard Alice asking Bella to sit with them tomorrow and I laughed when she responded 'yes' fast and how she blushed deep red. When Alice reached me she smiled.

"what" i simply asked.

" I wasn't sure if you were going to react like rosalie,thanks for not reacting like her"! she smiled.

" so what was Bella thinking" Jasper asked, he really was intrugied by her.

" I don't know" i said just like I told Rosalie and emmet. I told them about how I just couldn't read her mind and they were trying to help me come up with explanations.

BPOV:

It was 4:00 When I got home I quickly made dinner and got in my old chevy. I was headed for port angelas. I wanted to find a book store. I hoped my chevy could make it. When I looked at my book bag I noiticed that sticking out of one of the pockets was a piece of paper. I didn't remember putting anything there so I grabbed it. It had Alice written in big, fine her name was her cell number, even her hand writting was better, ofcourse everone's hand writting is better than mine. I quickly saved the number in my cell phone before I would forget.

For some reason I felt close to was wierd how I had just met her this afternoon and it felt like I have known her for so long that we could be sisters. I got to Port Angolas in about one hour and a half. I picked out books and then I was headed back home. I was about an hour away when my truck started making this wierd noise. I pulled over and turned it off to check it. Everything seemed fine, but when I tried to start it, nothing happend. Then when I tried again smoke came out of the engine.I had no way to get home and my poor truck wasn't working. I started to panic and tried to calm myself, but even my voice of reason was worried and did a bad job of hiding it. It was 6pm, getting dark, there were only forrests and the rode...the long rode. There was no cars around. I wondered if not seeing people was good or bad. Bad because no one could help me and good because not everyone one had a good heart...and some people you just can't trust if you know what I mean.

So here I was alone, in the dark, cold, sorrounded by trees, and all you could hear was my truck, crickets and my heart beat out of I remembered I brought my cell phone and I was so thank-ful, that was usually the kind of thing I forgot. I thought about calling my dad Charlie, but he was at work and I don't want to drag him away...so the next person popped into my mind. "Alice"! I yelled and I jumped scared of my own voice. I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Hey Bella"!

"Hey Alice"

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you". Her voice sounded worried.

"Um...well I need your help".

"what wrong" her voice sounded so worried.

"Its nothing big...My truck broke down I am an hour from my house...I was at Port Angolas".

"What"?! "What are you doing there"?!

"I wanted to go to the bookstore".

"Oh...I am not home I am five hours away at a cousins house" she said it fast, but fast enough for me to catch her words.

"um...well that okay..."

"I will send my brother Edward to pick you up,is that okay"? she interjected.

"um...if its okay with him"

"ofcourse! He would be delighted to help my friends...so he will be in a silver volvo okay"?

"Um okay and Alice thanks, for giving me your number and for helping me".

"I wish I could pick you up myself! I am so sorry, don't worry I will make sure Edward takes care of you"!

"Um thats not really nessasary but thanks so much"

"Bye Bella, oh wait what color is your truck"?

"how did you know I had a truck"?

"I saw it in the parking lot when you got in, but I can't remember the color..." her voice trailed off as if she was deep in thought.

"its red, and there is smok coming out of my truck so like a smoke signal for him..."

"oh Bella"she laughed.."like a bat signal" she added and I could here others laughing in the backround. "sorry that was Emmet my brother" she added.

"bye" i said blushing. Did she have me on speaker or could he hear me that well?

"Bye" she said and then the line went dead.

Since it was going to take an hour I decided to get in my truck. I was so worried,but when I stepped into my truck and locked the doors I felt better...safe. I was dozing of only 20min. had pasted and when I was about to fall asleep I heard a tap on my window.

I jumped and my heart racing was all I could hear. When I looked outside there was a silver volvo parked in front of me. It couldn't be her brother...that fast. Unless he was close. I wonder which one is Edward and how many brothers she has? I shrugged off the questions. The only way to have one of the answered is to look outside. Before I had a chance to see him, I saw the roof of my car being raised and he was checking my car. I slowly unlocked the doors and got out the car. Me getting scared must of really done something because I was wide awake feeling more aware of sounds than I ususally am.

"Do you want me to leave it here or call a pick-up-truck"? Edwards voice was...unexplainable. Better than alice's which is huge, I thought it couldn't get better than Alice or jaspers' voice,but suddenly it did. It was like he was singing to me instead of talking. When he repeated his question I went back to reality.

"Oh I forgot" I whispered to he heard me because he called them and then told me to sit in his car.

It was so he got in, it was dark so I couldn't see his face.

"Do you want to wait"?

"um..well I don't want to keep you here longer than you need to so I guess we can go" I stuttered.

He started the car and we were on the road. He drove so fast 120mph.

"Um I know you came here, but could you slow the daughter of a cop doesn't help" I said looking out the window. He slowed to BETTER!

We pasted stores and when the light hit in the car I accidently turned towards him and got a glimpse of eyes widened as I recognized his was the boy who I fought with my self for a whole class period not to look at.

I quickly looked away, I could feel my head blushing deep,deep red,as red as a person could get I might _he _was Edward. I smiled to myself...so the mystery boy has a name. He seemed to notice my smile and looked at me with a questionging look, but I just was so quiet, but I didn't know what to say.

"So you are in my biolagy class"?He was more of a statement than a quetion.

"Um...yea"I bit my lip, I wanted to say something more, but what?

"Thank you for...picking me up" For some reason I was having trouble finding the right words...how hard can if be to thank someone? He was so... I don't know it's like as soon as I see him, hear his voice, even smell him I am drawn to him...but I can't.I looked out the must have seen my mood change in my face because he said

"Your welcome, I was actually nearby". He just stared at me and the car didn't even move. How could someone stare so much? It made me self always I blushed he just smiled and finally looked out the road.

"So how are you liking Forks so far"? He asked so earnest I wanted to look in his eyes...

"Well each day I like it more" That was so true. First Alice and now him. If it wasn't for them I would be glum and grumpy. I couldn't feel that way around him...if I only knew why...

"You seem to be thinking alot" he chuckled " Now I see what my family tells me about"

"What do you mean"? I had to ask I loved hearing his voice.

"Well they say that when I am talking to them I always seem to be somewhere else...stuck in my head I guess...atleast I am not the only one"

I laughed. "what"? he asked

"Well my mom always told me I thought too much, I try not to, but I am so used to going into the think mode" I smiled. Thinking about my mother made me sad. I missed her voice her jokes, how childish she was.

"You miss her don't you"? He asked he looked me right in the eyes.I looked at him in his eys for the first time and I felt my heart stop, I could look away. Then I got back to reality...what he does to me...

"Yes I do, she is my best friend".

"Yea Alice and Jasper were talking about that...the sacrafice you made". he said with admiration. I wondered why but didnt ask.

"Well I don't see it that way, I see it as...I was getting in the way of something that would make her truly happy..." I looked down.

He slowed the car and put his hand under my chin to put my head up to meet his eyes. He was so cold, but I was captivated by his eyes so moving was out of the question.

"I think what you did was something to be admired and I am sure either way, she misses you and you make her happy too" His eyes told me that nothing that he said was a lie.

I blushed. We just stared. It was so wierd or new to me. Staring at someone, them staring at me without me looking away...

Then something strange happend...without my permission I was leaning towards him and so was he. Then our lips met...

It was a small kiss and didn't last long, but it being my first kiss, it met so much to if he regretted it, I wouldn't because knowing that my first kiss was with him would always make me happy.

I blushed,what else could I do? I looked out the window and he focused out the road.

"I am sorry" he said with sadness in his tone.

"why" it came out before I could stop myself.

"It wasn't very gentleman of me, I don't know what happend...I am sorry"

I smiled and he seemed confused. I looked out the window "I'm not...I don't know what happend,but I don't regret it" my voice was low, close to a whisper.

"Neither do I" he said with a smile.

I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next. "So who was your first kiss"?

He stood up straight and didn't look at me, after a few seconds he said

"You" he tone was shy.I had to smile. "What about you" he asked.

"You" I blushed. then he picked up my chin agian.

"Really"? He sounded surprised and I didn't understand why.

"Yes" I simply said. Smiled.

"May I kiss you again"? he asked

"Your asking permission"? I giggled.

"Yes"

"ofcourse" and before I could even giggle again his ice-cold lips were on mine. Again I felt my heart stop, my head my thoughts, everything. I couldn't even remember my name. All I knew was that this perfect boy, Edward Cullen _wanted _to kiss me and his angel lips were on mine.I couldn't believe it.

Then the car slowed dramaticly and he pulled away. When I looked out the window we were outside of Charlies house.

"Can you do me a favor"? he asked.

"Depends"

He gave a crooked smile that made me open my mouth, I almost gasped,but my hand quickly shut my mouth before I did. He looked at me with a questioning look and I just blushed.

"Will you please not tell anyone about the kiss"?

I acted like i was debating but smile and agreed.

"What with smile"?

" I have no idea" again it sliped. He chuckled.

"My family would kill me!First of all Alice because your her friend and Rosalie because she hates..." he didn't go on

"she hates what"? I pushed on.

"Well she hates it when we interact with somone out of our family".

"That must be horrible in a way,but she must be pushy to live with" again it sliped and I blushed. He laughed.

"Trust me it is... so were do we stand"

"Your asking me"? I asked...like I knew...I hoped he knew.

"Well are you okay with secret dating"? he looked so embrassed I laughed.

"You know you would be my first boyfriend right? And I don't want

Charlie to try to kill you while I am asleep so,I gues so".

He laughed "your my first...girlfriend too it will be hard to say that word".

"well its not like i will go up to you and say hey boyfriend how are you, first of all because you have a name...if i din't know it than maybe and second of all because that would ruin the secret part".

He laughed "Its like you have had days thinking about it, well I have to go you making me go slower will probably make Alice worry"

"Yea it would probably have been better if you would've gone fast and then gotten into an accident, what was I thinking" I said just had an amused smiled and then gave me a quick kiss.

I walked out of of his car thanked him and then he left. I just stood there staring after the ghost of his volvo, I felt stupid standing out here, but I didn't want to move. Was I dreaming? Had I wanted to see him so much I was dreaming all of this? Could Edward Cullen have kissed _me_? Could we really be _secretly _dating?

As I walked to the front door I wondered who Rosalie was and why she was so bossy, why did they listen to her? Was it her fault they didn't talk to anyone, that they only kept to themselves?

"Hey Bells, where were you, you left a note, but you should've been back a long time ago" His voice sounded worried.

"My truck broke down and.."

"What, are you okay, how did you get here"?he interupted.

"It stoped working and there was smoking from it, and yes I am fine and a friend I met at school asked her brother to pick me up". I wanted to go up stairs and make sure I wasn't dreaming,but charlie couldn't be finished...that wouldn't be Chief swan.

"Who picked you up" His voice was stressed, relieved and 't he be happy I was alive and move on.

"I met a girl named Alice Cullen, she gave me her number and I didn't want to disturb you so I called her and she was hours away so she asked Edward to pick me up" I felt gidy saying his name.

"Oh the cullens, yea they are nice people, you would think all of them teens being adopted would be a problem,but no...appearantly Dr. Carlisle and his wife pick children to adopt better than some parents raise their kids." He chuckled.

I was confused about the adoption things so he cleared it up. when he was done it was 9:00pm I wasn't hungry, all I could do was think about the kiss... thank-god I had no homework I was exahuted. I got ready for bed. I got comfortable and in a few minutes drifted off to sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV:**

As I made my way home I was thinking about so many of all the kiss. Did it really happen or was my mind toying with me? A boyfriend, me? that simple word was so confusing. I have never had a girlfriend so what was to it? Ofcourse I couldn't see her as much as I wanted to. I wanted to stay in her room and watch her sleep, but my family would know that me watching a girl sleep was not normal unless there was more. Would Alice see this? I would sit with Bella, Alice, and Jasper. For two reasons. I wanted to be close to Bella, and Rosalies head gave me a migrane. I would get to sit by bella. Jasper is trying so hard to be around humans, but the blood is tempting, so I know he is trying not to be so close to bella. On the other side would be Alice trying to take up all of Bellas time. Well atleast I had her in the class before lunch, but...what if Alice sees what happend? What if?

I was getting close to the house. I had to try to calm myself. If Alice didn't see this should I tell her? I needed to stop feeling like I had a huge secret because Jasper would know something was up right that I am thankful that I am the mind reader in the family and now I know why sometimes it buggs them that they can't keep a secret from me for long.

As I arrived, I saw Alice standing in the drive way. I was worried, Did she know? I had to repair myself quickly, where ever Alice was, Jasper was nearby.

"Hey" I sounded strained,but she didn't notice.

"Thank you so much Edward I can't believe it"!

Edward thank you! How couldn't I see her? I looked into her future and saw that she stayed home and I kept checking with that I went to hunt. I never saw her in trouble. Tell me what happend I tried to see her future to see what you were doing, but all I saw was her reading a book on the bed as if she had never gone out of her house. Its like that image is frozen. I am trying right now, I see her falling asleep and then on monday going to school but all I get is the clock not her. There is something wrong,something blocking me!

She yelled in her head.

"so how did it go"? she asked calmly. I smiled in relief that she didn't know.

"Well I took her home, we didn't talk much just her apoliagizing and thanking while I told her it was nothing because I had been nearby". That part was true, well i told bella that. I was in my room listening to music when Alice called me, but I like to drive fast.

"oh" _thank you thank you thank you _was all she kept thinking.

"so what did rosalie say" I smiled.

"well rosalie will be rosalie. Ofcourse she got mad, but I could see what she was going to tell me so I tried not going to where she would be at, it worked". she smiled her devil smile.

"Well I hope it works for you, but I have to hear it from her head, you my friend are the lucky one" I chuckled and went to my room in un-human speed, I didn't want to see Rosalie's glare.

I just sat there in my bed. How is it that a person or an un-human person can live alomost 100 years and feel like they aren't missing anything, than this girl walts in and now you feel like without her you life is missing absolutly everything?!

knock knock

I heard Alice think, she waited for me to open the door.

"So what do you think" she smiled a little which was odd for her.

"About what"? Her mind gave no response.

"About me...and Bella...I mean is it that bad just one human"! I think that was meant for Rosalie.

"Um...well..."could i tell her that I had strong feelings for Bella that I also felt the same way? No! I couldn't.

"Well I think that as long as it makes you happy and your careful, no one should stand in your way" That was meant for me, but she didn't see that it was a double standard.

"thanks"! She squeeled. With that Rosalie and the rest of the family was in my room.

"How dare you"?! Rosalie was furious which I expected."I thought you would be in my side, is this family crazy"! "Carlisle, esme, jasper, and now you"!

"What about emmet" i interjected.

"He wont take sides, he knows whats good for him". She smiled towards him and glared at Alice. I could feel Jasper trying to calm her and with that she turned in front of him."Don't you dare"!_ Jasper if you know whats good stop! I will pin you to the wall, bite you! I don't care! How can a human be doing this?A month is all I will give...a month!_

"A month"? I asked

She smiled " Yes a month, you have a month to be with your human, with you toy really" she said it would so much sourness " At least I am giving you something, after a month if you don't stay away from her we leave"!

That shot right trough me. A month? Just a month? I couldn't, I can't leave. If she is there I can't simply ignore her so that brings the sickest option. I felt my thoughts were tormenting me. With that Jasper looked up at me.

Edward what is it? Are you feeling alright?

"I don't like to see them fighting" I said directly to Jasper. "And if you were smart you would stay away from Rosalie".

The whole family smiled even Jasper.

Like that, one by one left my room. I was left alone. I had always been alone, it shouldn't bother me now! Should I end this now? or enjoy my time with her and then break her heart? There was no easy way, each way would leave us both surfuring. What if she doesn't feel the same way that I do? That made me sad and happy. Happy because it wouldn't pain her for me to leave, but sad because I loved her so much. Thats it I love her, but I can't.A monster can't be in love. I guess I had to see this coming. If she got close to finding out what I was I would have to leave anyway. A month... A month. As I listened to my music the word "_month" _kept repeating itself.

**BPOV:**

It was dark it must have been a dream. There were people everywhere and I ran to them,but they got further away. Then the sun came up and hit them and they all sparkled like tiny person had their face covered. Now they were coming towards me. For some reason I had this nagging feeling to run. They surrounded was a blond she was only showing her lips. She was smiling and had drops of blood on the corner of her lips.

With that I woke up. I heard ringing in my head, but then I noticed it was my alarm clock which said it was 9:00 am. It was a wierd dream, but I didn't pay much attention to it, I had other things in mind. Today I would see Edward, but how would it be. How do people secretly date? I guess we talk but we don't do the mushy stuff like hold hands or look at eachtoher with gushy eyes full of love. I would miss his kiss, but that would be something that had to be done. I felt so attached to him, even though I just met him, I was readyto say I loved was a wierd feeling and I had never felt it before,but I welcomed it. Usually I shut those feelings out so my heart wouldn't be so easily hurt, but now I wanted to feel this way for as long as I could. Even if he broke up with me, it would hurt me, I don't know how much, but to know a guy like that even wanted to ask me out ment to much to me. Why did it mean so much to me?

I got dressed quickly and then I went to the bathroom. When I was done with all the things that needed to be taken care off upstairs, I walked down stairs. Charlie left a note that said he went fishing. It was the first time I felt sad that there was no school. No school meant no Alice...No Edward. That made me moppy. To get my mind off of that I planned what I was going to clean as I ate cereal. Then I got started.

When the house was close to perfect...or atleast as close as I have gotten to perfect I looked at the clock and saw it was 2pm. Then the house phone rang.

"hello" I said.

"Hey bella this is Alice"! she sounded so upbeat.

"Hey Alice thanks so much for calling your brother yesterday" that was double standard, I couldn't tell her thanks for setting us up because she didn't know abou that.

"Your welcome, so I was wondering if I could come over"?

"Yea ofcourse"

"Well my sister doesn't let me go alone so do you mind if Edward joins me"? I was so excited, Edward coming over.

"Let me guess Rosalie" I responded without thinking.

"um yea how did you know"? I had to come up with something.

"Edward told me that he has two sister, Rosalie and Alice so she was the only option left" I have never been a good liar, but this was an impulse so it came out the way I wanted it to.

"oh, right. Well I will be there in an hour" Perfect I could take a shower.

"okay see you then" then the line went dead and I skipped to the shower.

After 45min. I was done and all that was left to do was wait. I turned on the tv, but nothing interested me. I would read, but I was to excited to focuse. So I ended up staring at the tv but thinking how to react when I saw Edward. I felt like jumping on him and kissing him, but ofcourse that was not an option! Before I realized someone was knocking on the door. I turned off the tv and ran to the door almost tripping so many times.

"Hey" Alice said with a briliant smile like always.

"Hey your early, come in"

I moved so she could come in and when I saw Edward come out of his car I felt everything freeze and if life would just stay frozen like this forever I would be happy. I quickly turned around so Alice wouldn't notice that I wanted to stare at him so much. My heart beat was out of control, I wanted to blush, but I tried not to or Alice would be suspicious.

She turned towards me and saw I was looking at the wall. I think she could hear my heart beat because she looked at me questioning.

"Are you okay" she asked politly, looking at me up and down as if I was hurt.

My heart burned I wanted to look at him. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to rap his cold hands around me. I wanted to see his crooked smile or hear his laugh... I wanted to just be with him without any consequences, but apearantly that wasn't the case. My rambling didn't help my heart beat,it only increased the noise and I could hear ringing in my ears.

"Bella"? Alice saying my name got me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yea I am fine just rememberd I had forgotten something, no big deal" Again my lie came out easy and the way I wanted, but this time I blushed.

They stayed with me, but left an hour before Charlie got home which gave me time to make dinner. I felt so happy they came, and I didn't understand why. You could tell that Alice and Edward were related because they wouldn't stop asking my questions, I think they planned it because each of them took turns. I was thinking about what I said and what they said, until Charlie got me out of my trance and I noticed that I was playing around with my food.

"So how was your day" he eyed me.

"Good".I said smiling towards my food. I took a bite of my chicken.

"What did you do, you seem happpy and I don't think its because you cleaned the house. And by the way thank you".

I smiled thinking if it was a goog idea to include that Edward came over.

"Alice and Edward came over. We just hung out here in the living room"

"hmm" he seemed to be thinking about something really hard. I finished my food and washed the dishes. Like always Charlie went to watch a game.

When I went upstairs I got ready for bed even though I didn't want to sleep. When I was about to lay on my bed I heard someone tap in my window, then it opend. I didn't know if to call for Charlie, hit the intruder or wait to see who it was. I got up so quickly my head was dizzy but then everything got in order. When I looked at the stranger I notified him quickly.

"Edward" I announced.

"shh, you don't want you father to hear you". He smiled at my surprised face.

"I thought your family didn't let you come". I was so happy I didn't want to talk just jump up and down or be near him.

"They went to Denali and I offered to stay, so they are gone"! His voice was excited which gave me chance that he missed me as much as I missed him.

I smiled and ran to him closing the space between us. I just hugged him and knew this is how it was meant to be.

He walked slowly to my bed without pushing me out of my possition. Then he let go, I was dissapointed by the loss, but quickly looked at him. When I saw him he was laying in the middle of my bed motioning me to lay beside him. I quickly went to his side almost jumping on the bed. He just chuckled. It was wierd how one second I was so jumpy, but beside him I felt so comfortable, so protected and I let that feeling take over. I was so close to falling asleep. He got closer to me, and started humming this bautiful song. Then the angel voice was drowned out by the darkness that consumed me.

**EPOV:**

How could I let go of this bautiful creature in my arms? How could I simply walk away? I was glad that she was as happy as I was when she saw me. Her heart beat was racing, she was blushing deep red and I had the urge to scoop her up and take her far away where no one could oppose. With that I wondered how it would be if she knew. Ofcourse I wouldn't tell her, but if she found out, how would she react? I just imagined Bella sreaming away and not ever wanting to see me again. To take away that thought I just kept humming the song I had made for Bella on my piano. Everytime I was away from her I played it. This afternoon played in my head:

"So the Denalie's called and wanted us to go over to celebrate some kind of event with them" carlisle said it loud enough so everyone could hear.

In that moment everyone appeared in the living room, but me, I was on the piano playing the song I had created especially for Bella.

"That would be a great idea, a day away sounds perfect" Esme smile trying to encourage that idea.

Alice thought:

That would be a great time with other vampires like us...well they are like family. Oh no! What about Bella? will she be okay?

I see that she is preparing dinner and after she eats she will go to bed, but then nothing. Maybe someone hasn't made a desicion?

I am sure she will be fine, I just have to remain calm...

"I think it sounds fun" Alice quickly said when she noticed the room was silent.

Jasper thought: _That would be really good, a time away from humans. Being with other people like us. Us not having to hide our secret._

"well I see Jasper is excited" Alice said.

"sorry" he said when he noticed he was sending a wave of excitement.

"So when do we leave" Rosalie asked

her thoughts said:

Perfect a time away from humans. I can't believe Alice wants to go, but thats great maybe time apart from that human will make her come to her senses.

Rosalie had a huge smile.

"In three hours" carlisle informed.

"Is there anything speacial we need to take" Emmet smiled, like always saw this as an adventure.

"No they didn't say anything special, well tanya did mention something..." he trailed off in his head I gathered that she wanted him to bring me.

My whole family looked at me.

I guess they didn't notice that I wasn't at their family meeting, even though I could hear everything.

Maybe they were used to the sound of the piano in the house.

"I can guess what that is" Emmet shouted and everyone laughed, even me.

"So are you coming Edward" jasper asked, I guess he could feel that I had no interest in going to Denalie.

Where ever Bella was, thats where I would want to go.

"I prefer to stay here, I could call you guys if anything was to occur". i stated

"oh come on don't let some nutty chick bring you down" Emmet proclaimed and his choice of words made me laugh and appearantly everyone else too.

"Its not her I just feel more comfortable staying".

"if thats what you choose" Esme said.

"you will be sorry you didn't come" Emmet radiated.

Then one by one they left to pack. The only one who stayed behind was Alice.

Edward?

I nodded

Can you do me a favor? please!

I nodded again, I knew what she would ask... or had an idea.

Can you take care of Bella, Protect her while I am gone. Please.

"Ofcourse, she is my friend now too" and with that she beamed.

"What is that your playing I have never heard you play it". she wondered.

"I composed it, what do you think"?

"I love it and appearantly so do you because you play over and over again" she

smiled and left the room.

My head went back to the present when I heard Charlie turning off the tv.

I could hear him thinking:

Time for bed, work tomorrow. hmm, Bella seems to really like to be with Alice and Edward, she seemed so happy. I wonder which one is Edward, it better not be the biggest one.

He just rambled about who I might be. It made me happy to see Bellas face in Charlies memory. She was so excited and jumpy, I was happy Alice and my precense could make her feel like that. I thought it would be best for Charlie not to know me. If I only had a month, why would I want Charlie to remember the boy he needs to hunt out.

Hours passed and all I did was stare at Bella. I tried to capture all her features and lock them in my brain. It was so much fun to watch dream. At about 3am she started to move around yelling "No, get away"!

I thought she was talking to me and quickly moved. Then I saw she was asleep and blew a big sigh of relief. She was moving her hands around where I had been, looking for me.

"Edward don't leave"! She was still asleep.

"Please, no..don't"!

With that she sat up sweating, she was flushed gasping for air and still looking for me. "Edward"? she panted trying to regain her breaths.

"I am right here " I said.

"Why did you move" she wondered.

"Well you said 'get away' and I thought you were talking to me" I looked down remembering how much her words wounded me.

"I would never"! she exclaimed.

"what were you dreaming about"?

"um...you won't laugh"

"no" I said looking into her eys.

"They were following me. They were wearing black cloaks. I couldn't move, they got close. Instead of me seeing the girl with the blond hair I saw her step back and instead another came foward. It was a guy, he had a wide smile and he came up to me. Next thing I know he is getting close to my neck. His hands were so cold that my body shivered. Then I felt something...he was bitting me. Then after a few seconds of blackness I found myself on the ground. There was a mirror in front me and before I could see it I woke up."

Wow, did she know that she was dreaming about vampires?

"Have you had dreams like those before"?

"Yea,but its usaully this blond that walks up to me with blood on her lips, she just stares at me and smiles, and then I usually wake up". She sounded embarassed.

"Don't worry, wait why were you calling my name"?

She flushed.

"ummm...well...before all that I was with you in the forest and you were leaving me, but you were too fast I didn't know where you went...and then I noticed people where following me".

"Don't worry I won't leave" yet...

"In my first dream when the light hit the people they were shining like a million diamonds on their skin...they were beautiful".

She didn't relize that she was on the mark.

All that had to happen was someone had to point out vampires and she would understand it all.

"So the people with blood on them trying to kill you were beautiful" i chuckled, she glared.

" i thought you weren't going to laugh"! she stated.

"I am not laughing at your dream, I am laughing at your conclusion of how your killer is beautiful"

She seemed to think about it and then she looked sad.

"what" did I offend her?

"Well I am waiting for you to come back" she blushed.

I simply went back to where I was. Beside her warm body, humming her lullyby and then she was asleep. All you heard was her gentle heart beat, and her breathing, things I would miss so much.

**BPOV:**

I woke up feeling abondoned when I noticed that Edward was gone. In his replacement was a letter. In beautiful print it read:

Dear Bella,

I went home because my family will arive early. Sorry that I couldn't be there. see you at school tomorrow. I will miss you. If you need anything call me.

Love,

Edward

I was surprised he said 'love edward. Was it just the way he wrote it or did he mean it?

I spent all day doing homework, projects, and reading, there was nothing else to do. I made dinner and then went to bed. Before I fell asleep I thought about how I was going to see Edward the next day and Alice ofcourse and with those thoughts I fell asleep...

When my alarm clock woke me up I reached for it as usual. This time instead of turning it off I accidently hit a bottle of water I had next to it. I forgot to put the cap back on when I took a sip and now the water was all over my floor. Good it wasn't carpet. I got a mop and went to work. Ten minutes later when I was done I got ready for school. Because of the unfourtunate event, I was almost late for class. After the bad luck I got some good one, the teacher was late so he wouldn't have noticed. I sighed in relief. The whole morning was boring and I looked at the clock I felt like it was laughing at me and got slower.

Finally it was my fifth period. I thought I was really early, but when I walked in Edward was already seated. I smiled and so did he. As I sat down, the teacher started to talk about...well biolagy.

Then Edward passed me a piece of paper.

So what did you do yesterday?

I did homework, projects, and read.

So you didn't think of me.

Are you kidding?!

I blushed at how stupid I sounded_._

Don't worry so did I. Remember that Jasper is good at knowing how people feel so if you like me atleast a little bit he can feel it so try to make yourself think of something else.

A little? So thats how much you like me?!

He chuckled_._

What? I can make an assumption on what it is, but I know I am completly wrong.

Well how much do you like me?

I blushed.

Alot more than a little bit

Well what do you think it means

I l...don't know?!

So you tell me your dream, but you can't tell me what you think I wrote?

Exactly!

Bella!

Fine, I love you, happy!

I love you too

He chuckled and I noticed that I just told him I loved him, even thought I meant it...

I am joking and yes you are correct

Well there is no way I can re-write that as perfect as you so I love you.

Then the bell rang, I quickly grabbed that piece of paper that held my heart in place. He chuckled. I could tell that he was going to kiss me,but then remembered the 'secret dating' so he grabbed his stuff and we made our way into the cafateria together. 'together' I love saying that and he told me he 'loved me' how could I not show my love around jasper now? I had to find a way quick, because my heart felt like ripping out of my chest and following Edward.

When we walked into the cafateria everyone stared. My reaction ofcourse was expected, I blushed and looked at the food choice so I didn't meet their face expressions. I got a pizza and lemonde, Edward wasn't so far behind me, he just got water. I guess he doesn't eat lunch.

As we got near the table everone still stared, I just focused on my I sat down, Alice smiled this huge smile,that was becoming my 'welcome home'. I smiled in return.

We sat in a circle:Me, Alice, Jasper, and were all staring at me it was wierd, and creepy. Alice was watching me waiting for me to say something, Edward looked at me in amusement, i guess me feeling uncomfortable entertained him, and jasper stared at me with the same look that said 'so many questions to ask'.

"Are you guys just going to stare at me" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well everyone else is doing it we didn't want to be left out" Edward said raising an eyebrow, he was getting so much amusement out of this. Jasper looked at him for a long second, maybe wondering why he was so comfortable in pointing out my doom. I blushed deep red and looked around, he was right.

"Why are they staring" I asked.

"They stared at you on your first day too" Jasper pointed out.

"They did"? That made me concerned.

Edward chuckled and then Alice and Jasper joined. I got frustrated, I glared at Edward, oh he was going to pay!

"Not as much as today" I said calmly still glaring towards Edward.

"you know what I told you about us not sitting with anyone outside of the family, well its new to them that we are sitting with you". Alice took all my attention.

"yea Edward told me about that" I said on pure porpuse so all the attention will be dragged to him, and my plan worked.

Edward glared at me and I couldn't hold back, I started laughing. Now I was being amused. Alice and Jasper looked at me and Edward like they missed the joke, but they knew that we understood perfectly.

"What exactly did you tell her, and when"? her voice was suspicous.

"I just said that Rosalie liked it when" I cleared my throut, he said she 'didn't let them, nothing about liking'.

He ignored me and went on, I just smile pleased that I got him back.

"we sit with the family, thats all".I didn't push it because it might bring them to the 'secret' I had to hide it, hide it hard!

With that Jasper stared at me in wonder, what's with his stares? can't he just ask?

Then he looked away and I got it. Edward said he was good at knowing what I was feeling.

Maybe me having a secret was an emotion and he wanted to know the secret, i feel smart.

I smiled pleased with myself, and Edward, Alice and Jasper looked at me at the same time. I blushed and looked away.

"When did you tell her that" Alice asked all eyes on Edward again.

he had no words, then I realized why. If he told her that in the car she would wonder why, but he could lie, but what if Jasper felt the lie? crap! I had to do something, but what?

"where is Rosalie"? I asked and regreted it.

"She is not in here" I could tell Alice was lieying but I felt relief not knowing where the person who hated my guts was.

I felt someone pat me in the back and I quickly turned around.

"hello my name is mike newton" This boy with blond hair, blue eyes was behind me smiling friendly. He still had some of the roundness of baby face.

"Hello I am Bella".

Then Everyone around got up so they wouldn't be late for class. Alice and Jasper left, Alice worried, I dont' know why but she left.

Edward was at my side glaring at Mike.

"See you later Bella" Edward said I could tell he didn't want to leave.

"So what class do you have next"? Mike seemed so friendly.

" I have math".

"Good me too, mind if I walk with you"

"sure" from his tone I knew that he knew I had math with him.

"So bella are you related to the cullens in any way"? ofcourse...like they said it was wierd to everyone.

"not that I am aware of" I hope that I would be...marriage was a possibility for me to be in their family...what am I thinking!

"oh, so your chief swans daughter right"?

We headed towards math and he sat by me, he wouldn't stop talking through the whole class and I was thankful because math was extremely boring today.

When class was over, he smiled.

"it was nice to meet you bella, see you tomorrow". it was more of a question.

"Yea, bye" I waved as he walked out and then I got my things and headed for my truck.

I got inside and for some reason I just sat there. I just couldn't stop thinking. What if this was all a dream? Should I wake my self up? No!Yes! If I don't wake up and then I do it will hurt to think that a girl like me wouldn't be looked at twice. If I didn't wake myself up I could enjoy! But when would I wake up?

I was biting my lip, I was so confused. what should be done? Today I was planning to find a mechanic. I knew I was pushing my luck with the truck. It broke down but that wasn't bad luck because of Edward. When I turned it on it worked, it made wierd sounds, but it didn't matter. I headed home.

When I walked through the door Charlie was eyeing me.

"hey dad" Why are you staring at me, did everyone send you a memo, Bug Bella day?

"Hey Bells, I thought you said your truck broke down"?

"Yea but it turned on this morining...umm do you know a mecanic i could take it to"?

"Actually I do"! His eyes started shining and i had no idea why.

I waited for him to tell me who

"Well the guy who used to own it is my best friend Billy, his son rebuilt it and he knows it so well, I am sure he could take a look at it"!

"sure, when"? his excitment made me giggle.

"If you want today, I was planning on going to see billy"

"Yea that sounds fine"

"okay I will call him" he got up and almost ran to the phone.

I went up my stairs and changed. This dream was so vivid. what did Charlie and his machanic friend have to do with my dream?

As I walked down the stairs I tripped a few times but Charlie was too excited to notice. Should I be this clumsy in a dream? There is not question this is a dream, everything points to it...well the most important fact points to it.

I got in Charlies police car. The ride was silent, but he seemed upbeat. We pasted a sign that said Welcome to lapush. Then Charlie stopped in front of a house so I guessed that was the place. I got out.

"Wait here Bells" Charlie said and walked into the house.

I just stood there staring at the beach. A few seconds I found myself in front of it, my feet so close.

"Hey" It was a husky voice, it made me jump "Are you okay"? He chuckled.

"Yea" I blushed

"I am Jacob"

"hello, my name is Bella" With that he beamed, did I say a magic word?

"Its nice to see you _Again"_! Again?

"Again"?He chuckled. His smile was so wide it made me laugh too.

"We used to make mudd pies when we were little"

"oh" I blushed at my lack of memory.

"So its a surprise to see you here"

"Yea, my truck broke down...My dad said he knew someone who could fix it"

"oh, I know who he is talking about...that machanic is the best...and let me say he is very handsome" he laughed.

Handsome? Was there a joke I was missing.

Than Charlie walked by

"Bells I see you talked to Jacob, did you tell him about your truck"?

"Umm...yea...why would I need to tell him about my truck"? With that both of them started laughing, I felt stupid like I was missing the biggest hint in my life.

"Bells, this is Jacob...Billy's son, he is the mechanic"Charlie informed me.

"oh" i blushed, wait he said the mechanic was hand...wow!

"so where is it" Jacob asked.

"its at home, we didn't bring it because we didn't know if it could make it" I said.

When Billy rolled out of the house since he was in a wheel chair, Charlie walked over to him and they started talking.

"so the machanic is handsome, I will tell you if I see a handsome Mechan" He rolled his eyes.

"so your staying with Charlie"! he was so exited.

"Yea"

"How is the school"?

"its..." I thought about everyone staring at me, and Alice which led to Edward..

"Bella"?

"What"?

"Sorry you seemed to be else where"

"Oh sorry, shool is school" I bit my lip.

"Would that be good"?

"It has its good points and its flaws...I didn't see you there, how old are you"?

"15" He looked down " I go to school on the reservation"

"Thats too bad" I said also looking down, I gues I responded really fast because he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV:**

I was going to my last class. I couldn't believe Bella put me on the spot. She was smarter than I gave her credit for, maybe that was one of the many things that intruged me about her.

When it was time to go Mike... whatever came to talk to Bella. I hated the way he was thinking about her...he was such a...a ...teenager. I dreaded that I had to leave her. I had no option if I stayed my family would wonder why.

Jasper felt my angry mood: _Edward what's wrong?_

"Nothing" I said as cold as I could so he would leave me alone.

So I am trying to get a read on her, on Alice's friend,but its hard, I know it must agravate you not to hear what she is thinking.

I smiled, if he thought that was my problem, why not go along with it.

She is still very hard for me to get, I mean she felt nervouse, mad, shy, like she was hiding something, happy...so many things that I want to know so bad what was behind them.

"Have you ever tried asking her, I don't have to know what she is thinking to know that you creep her out when you just stare at her". he chuckled.

True, I never thought about that...asking a human what was behind thier feelings. Just the word human is out of place. I feel so bad for Alice, her time with Bella is ticking.

"Why do we have to do what she says"!

Why are you feeling agravated. Who are you talking about, who should we not listen to?

"Guess".

Alice?

I shook my head no!

Rosalie?

"Bingo"!

"What are you guys talking about I feel so left out" Alice whispered she was so quiet that I had forgotten she was there.

"Bella". I simply said.

Bella? You said we shouldn't listen to what she says, who were you talking about?

"Guess" I said once again, Japser smiled.

Bella?

Alice thought.

"No". I said calmly

Me?!

"No" I chuckled.

Rose? Rose! oh its Rose!Does this mean your taking my side? We can go against her, since when is she the leader of us all!

"Your getting ahead of yourself".

"No I am not, she is not the boss of me"!

Rose?

Jasper thought.I simply nodded.

"What about you Jasper, what do you think, you know your input is important to me". Alice said in a babish tone.

Oh no, what should I say. We have never gone against rose, but she is right, we joined the life style, but we never said we do what rose says only carlisle!

Jasper thought, more like screamed.

"What ever seems right, but I must see both sides" Alice pouted.

"Alice, don't worry he is taking your side, but he still needs to see the reasons behind Rose's request". I smiled

Yes!

"Yay! Thank you Jasper and Edward" Alice danced to class.

Thanks, so is that what I was thinking, I had so many thoughts...

"don't worry, come on we are going to be late". We laughed, like we cared if we were late.

I was happy our conversation turned towards different things then my reaction to mike.

The class was very short. Shorter than any day, maybe because I was in my head so much.

When I walked to the parking lot, I looked over and saw Bella her head was on her steering wheel, I wonder what she was thinking. I got a little closer not getting anyones attention, and saw that she was listening to music, it was so low that she probably forgot it was on. The song was peculier, the guy from the radio announced:

Hello this is 97.7! Up next we will have the song hungover.

The song started and I was ready to walk away when I heard something...it was Bella. She was singing to the song so lightly that I doubted she knew.

"I used to be love drunk and now I am hungover, I love you forever...For now its over".

That was all she said. Either it was her favorite part or thats all she knew. It made me wonder her choice in music. Why would she pick a song about being sick of being in love with someone. Had she been in love before? was it just a song she liked? Did she not like me anymore?

Edward come on!

Rosalie was so impatient.

I got in my silver volvo put the keys in the ignition and turned it on.

whats wrong edward why are you so worried?

In that second we all turned toward Bellas truck, she was singing again. It was so low no_ human _could hear:

"She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, she's cheer-captain and I am on the Bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up to find that the one who you are looking for has been here the whole you could see that I am the one that understand you been here all the time, so why can't you see, you belong with me, you belong with me"

Emmet roared and laugh and we all joined. How is it that one song can tear me down and another can bring me up again. Just hearing her say you belong with me...I felt something I had never felt so I could not name it.

"I love that song" Alice beamed, Rose rolled her eyes.

When we got home everyone seperated into couples. Rose and Emmet left hunting, Alice and Jasper went for a race, and I was left alone in my room. I didn't feel like doing anything. I usually did a good job on not making myself bored, but today there was only one person I wanted to see.

I went to her house in an _un-human _speed. When I got there Bella was getting in her dads car and they were driving somewhere. I followed them, but when I saw the sign Welcome to lapush, I had to stop. That _damn _treaty! What if something happend to her?! Could Alice see her, I can't ask Alice though, she would wonder why I would care about her human. How sad, her human. To me she is my Bella, my human!

I shook my head and tried not to think of her. Mission Not accomplished! I went hunting to try to get my head in the right place. Did I have a choice. Maybe if I seperated myself from her now? This whole time I thought a month was all I had with her, but what if Alice and Jasper had a point, who made Rose the boss? At the same time I knew what she was saying, we should not interfere in her life. If it was hard for me not to see her for a few hours how would it be for the rest of her life. A month never seemed so scary... so many unwanted promises came with that word. Would it be this hard for Alice or is it just me?

I finished 'eating' and I went straight home, I knew that if I went close to the lapush border nothing would stop me from going in for her. I was so frustraited. I came in the house and didn't look around. I knew they were all there. Everyone was watching the news. They were all in partners, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmet, Carlisle and Esme, but not me I was alone. I couldnt' have the one person that made me feel happy or human, I couldn't have what I wanted, what was destiny's sick joke because obiosly I was missing it big time. If I was human and I could cry I wouldn't be able to hold back. Here they were, my whole family, happy and with thier true love, with no secrets. Yet here I was a vampire in love with a human, who didn't know my secret who didn't know who I really was and I only had a month...what was the point.

I could see how horrible my face looked in my family's head but I could not change it, I wanted to freeze it on my face forever. I couldnt' hold myself any longer so I ran to my room.

I could hear their thoughts

Esme:_My poor baby, I wonder whats wrong. I want to go up there, no I should give him some time._

Rosalie:_Edward are you okay, is it humans?_

Her thoughts were so predictable it angered me further.

Jasper:_Edward what happend? I have never felt you so angry, jelouse, alone, sad...I...whats wrong?!_

Jelouse, ha! he had no idea how I was feeling and sadly neither did I.

Carlisle:_Edward you know that when you are ready to talk I will be there, its okay son._

Emmet:_Bro, what the hell happend?_

Alice:_ Edward I am coming up there! tell me what happend!_

Just like Alice said, she was up the stairs and opening my door

"ever heard of knocking" I said sourly

"I thought me thinking it was knocking" she pulled up her eyebrow.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to knock physically"

"I will make a mental note" Her voice had the same acid as mine, it was like a stare down, but neither of us needed to blink.

"what happend" she demanded.

"nothing, I just didn't feel well"

"oh so you are aloud to get into our heads and know everything but we can't know...Bella"

"what"? He eyes stared out the window...did she know?

"Sorry, I...I can't see her future..."

I just stared at her bewildered, I knew that I couldn't trust my voice.

"I don't know I was trying to see what was going to happen with you and then a vision of Bella going to lapush got in my head and then nothing"

"Maybe that comes with the treaty" I said as calm as I could

"Maybe...could you do me a favor"?

"depends"

I know that I shouldn't be asking you for favors, but could you wait with me in the lapush border, I just want to make sure...

I nodded before she finshed.

thank you so much. Don't let anyone know I know we aren't suppose to keep secrets, but this isn't big please!

I stupped this low, I started keeping secrets and now it was contagious apartently because non of them ever asked me to keep a secret from the family.

I nodded, my face was blank.

"when"

now!please...

I nodded once again and then we went running throught the window, we landed on the floor gracefully and headed for _la push!_

Wait

I stopped and looked at Alice

"what"?

"I didn't say anything"

when I looked back it was Jasper

Where are you and Alice going

"We are going to talk"

Alice looked at the direction I was looking towards and understood.

are you lieing...I could feel that you and Alice felt like you were deceiveing us.

Jasper sounded more hurt than trying to ask a question.

"She just asked me to tell her what happend and I told her not to tell anyone, thats all"

he nodded and I knew he was relieved.

Alice and I made our way. When we reached the La push border we just sat by a tree and waited.

"so what really happend, you looked really hurt for it to be nothing" Alice was quick with the question process.

"What you didn't see"

"No, I haven't been able to see you well enough this days" she bit her lip "I can only see what you are going to do but with me, like what we are going to do at lunch or anytime when we are together".

I was so relieved...she didn't know! yes! I chuckled and she just stared.

"You will know when the time comes, if it ever does" First she seemed confused but then it looked like she understood.

what I was trying to say was:you will know about me and Bella if it goes on.

After 2 hours we saw Bella. It was weird for hours we had been looking for chief swans cop car, or atleast i was since i knew which car she left in and then here she was walking.

"She's walking"? Alice asked.

"Should you go to her...or"?

"I think we should both go and just say we were going for a walk or something, I mean which girl would be walking at this time alone"?

"Appearantly Bella"

Befor we jumped off the tree we saw that she turned around and behind her was a boy. No older than 15 i guessed he had long black straight hair. He was from the reservation.

"wait up Bells"! He yelled over to her.

"I am going home"! Bella shouted with an angry edge.

"They are just stories, I didn't know you knew or cared about them"

"well I do and if I didn't it is still rude, you guys don't know them, I mean have you ever said a word to them"

Before he could respond she started to talk again

"ofcourse you haven't so I ask you to leave me alone"!

"wait, I am sorry"!

"I can't believe that your families tell that story to everyone even little children so you saying sorry means **Nothing!**"

"Bells the only problem is if you believe them, and I don't"!

"but those kids, I mean come on, no offense, but the adults need to grow up, those stories aren't for someone their age to make up"!

"Bells is there anything I can say or do to show you I am sorry"?

"Just let me walk home...alone...I am sure that when I blow off some steam i will be normal".

"I don't know about that, its dark"

"So you think I can't take care of myself" she yelled it so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if he peed his pants.

"NO! thats not what I am saying...I will let you go only if you have a cell"!

Bella pulled out her phone and with that he started to walk back

"are you sure"? he probably knew charlie would yell at him

"Positive" she said already walking the opposite direction.

Alice and I looked at eachother for a short second.

I wonder what the story was about, I have never seen her so mad, protective, I actually liked it...it showed me people dont' take advantage of her.

Alice beamed she was so proud.

I was proud too but I couldnt' show it, again not fair!

Lets let her walk for a little bit and when we can't see the other boy we can come out, okay?

I nodded my head.

After a few minutes we couldn't see or smell the guy so we came out.

"Stupid stories, I can't believe them, those..." Bella was mumbling for the 10th time.

"Bella" Alice whispered trying not to scare her...it didn't work, Bella jumped and quickly looked back her heart rate when up and down so fast.

"Alice"?Bella started to relax so I came out of the shadows "Edward"?

"Hey Bella" Alice said softly

"What are you guys doing here"

"we were hiking and we decided to go home, but we didn't expect to see your here"

"me neither, i was a my dads friend house and I decided to go home but my dad didn't want to so I left"

"you seem angry whats wrong"?

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you" At that moment she looked over at me probably wondering why I was so quiet like Alice, but I knew that if I talked I would be kissing her and telling her I loved her...so yea the best Idea was not to talk.

"I would believe you"

"uggg, its just...the stories they were saying anoyd me so much"!

"what kind of stories" Alice went on.

"The cold ones" Bella seemed uncomfortable. "it buggs me how they say those stories to people when they don't know..."

"us" alice finished.

"They said the story as if you guys were horrible monsters, and I can bet that they don't know you or have ever said hi to make those accusations"!

"You are right, but what can we do so they dont say those things. Did you know we aren't aloud to go past the la push borders"!

"what! well if you aren't than neither am I those stupid racists"!

Ha ha! much better, it will be better if she doesn't go in there. what were they thinking they aren't aloud to tell her about us, Carlisle would love to hear this!

"what would we tell him" I said and regreted it. I forgot that I was responding to Alices thoughts.

"what"? Bella asked she was so confused.

"um...I.. Alice was wondering about your dad...what would he say about you not wanting to go to la push"

nice save ha!ha!

Alice laughed._ We would tell carlisle that we were talking here in the woods and we smelled Bella, that is the truth, we were talking and then we saw Bella, no harm done..._

I smiled and I felt Bellas heart beat go up. Awww, who knew my smile could affect her that much.

whats with her?

"Charlie can't make me go to la push its of choice"!


End file.
